Ducktales 2017: The Prodigies of Webfoot Industries!
by huntdaddy
Summary: In this faux-episode of Ducktales (2017), Scrooge, Donald, the boys and Webby take a trip to see the new CEO of Webfoot Industries, Donald's old flame Daisy Duck! During their visit, the boys and Webby make the acquaintance of Daisy's nieces, April, May and June, and together, they try to find the reason behind Webfoot's financial troubles and their mom, Donna Duck's departure.
1. Chapter 1

Guest Starring: **Tress Macneille** as Daisy Duck

 **Felicia Da** **y** as April Duck

 **Kelly Stables** as May Duck

 **Sarah Hyland** as June Duck

 **Keith Ferguson** as TV Announcer/Cardinal Clark

 ** _Disney XD Original Opening..._**

On a lazy day at McDuck Manor, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby lounge in the entertainment room with the stock market of Duckburg channel flashing on the TV.

 **TV Announcer:** Today on Stock-Raving Mad, Cardinal Clark will elucidate the economic happenings of Duckburg as only Cardinal Clark can do.

On TV, Cardinal Clark assumes a stoic posture, clears his throat, then...

 **Cardinal Clark:** SALES, MAN, SALES! THROUGH THE ROOF, THROUGH THE FLOOR, IT'S ALL SO SPORADIC, MAN!

As Clark mugs the camera and manically hurls furniture around the set, Huey, Dewey and Webby look on in unease and confusion while Louie eagerly watches.

 **Dewey** **:** Uhhh... is there a reason we're watching some corporate weirdo freak out right now?

 **Louie:** Of course there is! Louie, inc. isn't going to float by itself, so I need to make sure no economic crisis is going on.

 **Huey:** I honestly think the production values of this show are at a greater risk.

After trashing his set, Cardinal Clark suddenly composes himself and sits at his desk.

 **Cardinal Clark:** And in other news, it would appear that the CEO of Webfoot Industries, Donna Duck, is currently absent from duty.

 **Louie:** Heh, Webfoot Industries? I didn't even think that was a thing anymore.

 **Huey:** That used to be one of the most respected manufacturing companies in Duckburg!

 **Webby:** Then, how come I've never heard of it?

 **Huey:** It faced a pretty nasty economic meltdown a few years ago, so bad that they had to close many businesses across the country. At this point, they only have just the one in Duckburg.

 **Dewey:** Yeah, and the only way we remotely know about it is because...

 **Cardinal Clark:** This just in, Webfoot has just announced it's new interim CEO...

All of a sudden, the boys glued their eyes to the TV in awe.

 **Cardinal Clark:** Daisy Duck!

After his announcement, Clark presented a picture of Daisy on the screen

 **Huey, Dewey, and Louie:** WHAT?!

 **Webby:** WHAT?! Who is that?

Suddenly, Donald came barging in with a newspaper in his hand.

 **Donald:** Boys, you'll never believe what I just found out!

The boys stared blankly at their uncle, as Dewey pointed at the TV. Donald turned to find Daisy's picture plastered on the screen.

 **Donald:** Oh...

 **Huey:** (to Webby) Daisy was Uncle Donald's girlfriend from when we were little. Her sister Donna was head of Webfoot, but we haven't seen either one of them since the company's downfall.

 **Dewey:** But Uncle Donald's been keeping Daisy in his thoughts ever since she left Duckburg.

 **Louie:** (scoffs) Yeah, a little too much.

The kids look on as Donald embraces and rubs the TV screen.

 **Donald:** Oh Daisy, my sweetheart. You're home at last.

As Donald starts kissing the screen, Scrooge walks into the room and gasps.

 **Scrooge:** It cannae be! Daisy Duck?!

 **Dewey:** Wait, you know Daisy?

 **Scrooge:** Eh, not particularly, but her sister Donna was quite the business mogul, so being the richest duck in the world, it only made sense to rub elbows with other budding billionaire ducks. I was especially impressed with Donna's business modeling skills, so I invested a measly million dollars as part of her funding. It was truly tragic to see the economic toll her company was taking, but she and Daisy were determined to keep their livelihood from falling apart.

 **Donald:** We have to go see her, now!

 **Scrooge:** Well, it has been a while since I touched base with Webfoot, so I don't see why not!

Everyone gives out a loud "Woohoo!" before Cardinal Clark on TV suddenly goes back to his manic self.

 **Cardinal Clark:** Anyhoo, THE SALES MAN, THE SALES! WE MUST STOP THE CARNAGE!

Everyone looks at the screen in terror as screams can be heard on TV.

 **Louie:** (equally shocked) Wow, this guy has quite the MO.

 _ **Ducktales Theme Song...**_

Feel free to sing along!

Life is like a hurricane  
Here in Duckburg  
Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes  
It's a duck-blur!  
Might solve a mystery  
Or rewrite history!

DuckTales! Woo-oo!  
Every day they're out there making  
DuckTales! Woo-oo!  
Tales of derring-do  
Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!

D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!  
There's a stranger out to find you  
What to do, just grab on to some...

DuckTales! Woo-oo!  
Every day they're out there making  
DuckTales! Woo-oo!  
Tales of derring-  
Bad and good-  
Not ponytails or cottontails, no  
DuckTales! Woo-oo!


	2. Chapter 2

We then cut to the quaint streets of Duckburg, where little activity was going on currently, until suddenly, a limousine, driven by Launchpad came veering across the corner, with loud tire screeching interrupting the citizens' peace. As soon as the limo reached Webfoot Industries, Launchpad performed a well-placed crash into the company's fire hydrant, setting off a geyser of water.

 **Launchpad:** Yet another successful crash courtesy of Launchpad McQuack!

Launchpad gets the door for Scrooge and company, and Donald stumbles out in a weary state.

 **Donald:** Ugh, and yet another crash we managed to survive!

The rest of the gang steps out of the limo. Webby looks at the skyscraper for Webfoot Industries' original unit.

 **Webby:** So, this is Webfoot Industries? For such a failing business, it sure seems to be in great shape.

Indeed, the building was in gleaming condition, almost as if it had just been erected.

 **Scrooge:** Aye, that is rather impressive! Donna and her crew were hard-working people, but I never would have thought by this point they would be able to afford building maintenance costs.

 **Dewey:** You don't think they splurged all their finances on _that_ do you?

 **Louie:** Heh, now that's what I call poor budget planning.

 **Donald:** Hey, that's Daisy's sister you're talking about!

After scolding his nephew, Donald suddenly went from angry to nervous and meek.

 **Donald:** (twiddling his fingers) Uhhh, speaking of which?

 **Scrooge:** Oh right, of course! Come, my lads!

At that, Scrooge and the gang, including Launchpad, walked through the front doors of the building. As soon as they walked in, they became incredibly amazed at the sight of the interior design of the building, with a giant gold statue of Donna Duck in the middle of a fountain, a giant metal Tyrannosaurus Rex robot, a vintage model car, and many other contraptions. By all outward appearances, it looked like a business that should not have been falling apart.

 **Huey:** Wow, would you look at all of these engineering breakthroughs?!

 **Dewey:** Say it with me: robot... T... rex!

 **Louie:** Do you think Donna needs that gold statue anymore?!

 **Launchpad:** (looking up at a biplane) Heh, can you imagine me crashing one of _those_?

 **Webby:** (perplexed) Has all of this... always been here?

Suddenly, the elevator dinged, bringing the gang's excitement to a halt. As the doors opened, Donald's eyes widened as saw the love of his life for the first time in ages, Daisy Duck, clad in a business gown.

 **Daisy:** Oh, there you all are!

Enamored, Donald immediately rushed toward Daisy.

 **Donald:** My Daisy pumpkin!

 **Daisy:** My Donnie pie!

They embraced one another with a warm hug, then held each others hands as they each gazed into their lovers eyes. During this tender moment, Louie pointed to his throat and gagged loudly. Huey then elbowed his brother with an angry look on his face.

 **Donald:** It's been so long, but I haven't forgot about you for a second.

 **Daisy:** The feeling's mutual, my dear. So aren't you going to introduce me?

 **Donald:** (sheepishly)Oh, uh of course! Haha!

With that, Donald turned around to introduce Daisy to the gang.

 **Donald:** Well, you remember my nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie.

Huey and Dewey eagerly waved at Daisy, while Louie, in his usual cool self, slowly waved.

 **Daisy:** Oh my ganders! The last time I remember seeing you, you were celebrating your 7th birthdays!

 **Dewey:** Haha yep! I still remember all the bubble wrap we had to wear!

 **Huey:** Classic Uncle Donald!

 **Donald:** And this is Webby Vanderquack.

 **Webby:** Glad to meet you! I'm not related to them, if... you were wondering.

 **Donald:** This is Launchpad McQuack.

 **Launchpad:** Hi! I busted your fire hydrant, I hope you don't mind.

Finally, Donald came down to Scrooge.

 **Donald:** And this is my Uncle...

 **Daisy:** (gasps) Scrooge McDuck!

 **Scrooge:** (chuckles) One and the same!

Daisy suddenly darted over to Scrooge to give him a firm handshake.

 **Daisy:** Wow, my sister's told me so much about you! She said you were such an inspiration to her!

 **Scrooge:** Well, I've been known to be quite the role model! (chuckles, then clears throat)

 **Daisy:** Anyway, welcome to Webfoot Industries, everybody!

 **Scrooge:** Oh yes, and congrats on landing the CEO job, lass!

 **Donald:** So, what happened to Donna?

 **Daisy:** (sighs) Well, ever since business started to decline, she hasn't really been... herself. She had to lay off a lot of employees, shut down businesses, so after some time has gone by, she finally became worried for her families livelihood, so she lent the company to me for now, then decided to board a plane away from Duckburg to who-knows-where, in hopes she will find a miracle of some kind. I haven't heard from her ever since she left.

After her response, everyone exchanged a sympathetic look to Daisy, while Donald patted her back.

 **Huey:** So then, why did you leave Duckburg all those years ago?

As Daisy hesitantly prepared to answer Huey's question, the elevator suddenly dinged again. The doors opened, and out of the elevator came three girl ducks about the same age as Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby. One of the triplets, who was wearing a yellow buttoned-down coat and sported a ponytail, came running up to Daisy.

 **Yellow Girl Duck:** Excuse me, Aunt Daisy, but I have made some calculations on our sale quotas for the month, and it would appear we may be down 68% in sales by the end of this month!

Then, a girl duck with pigtails and a purple dress and apron ran up to her aunt as well.

 **Purple Girl Duck:** Yeah, I don't think our projects are very durable anymore, either that or May's not testing them out right.

At that, yet another girl duck with her hair back with an orange hairband and an orange sweater came walking over with an insulted look on her face.

 **Orange Girl Duck:** You know, I probably would actually consider that possibility if you didn't always blame me!

As Scrooge and the gang, especially the kids looked on in bewilderment, Daisy decided to introduce her nieces.

 **Daisy:** Oh, of course! How could I forget? Everyone, these are my nieces, April, May and June!

With a smile on their faces, Daisy's nieces greeted them in unison.

 **April, May, and June:** Hi everyone! Welcome to Webfoot Industries, where any webbed "feats" can be accomplished!

With that, they put their arms around each other shoulders and each stuck a foot in the air. Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby, flabbergasted at the bizarre similarities between them and these girls, just looked on blankly.


	3. Chapter 3

After Daisy's nieces greeted the gang, they walked up to introduce themselves.

 **April:** We're Donna Duck's daughters. We've been helping our mom out with running her business for the past couple of years.

 **June:** But since she had to go away for a while, our Aunt Daisy will be watching over us.

 **May:** Yeah, our mom's awesome and all, but we understand when she needs time for herself, and it's always a blast with Aunt Daisy here.

 **Dewey:** (forlornly) Well, at least you knew your mother.

After Dewey's comment, April, May and June gave a concerned look, while a brief, awkward silence persisted. Huey loudly cleared his throat to change the subject.

 **Huey:** Ahem, well it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Huey Duck, and this is Dewey, Louie, and Webby.

 **Webby:** Hi, I'm not related to them if...

 **Louie:** (frustrated) You don't have to say that every time!

 **Huey:** And this is your Aunt Daisy's old friend, our Uncle Donald!

 **April:** Oh yeah, our Aunt Daisy's told us some very interesting stories about you!

 **Donald:** (chuckles) All good I hope.

 **May:** Ah, so there's the speech impediment.

 **June:** (chuckles) I always wondered what it would sound like.

The girls snickered to themselves, until a glare from Daisy made them clear their throats and quickly stop.

 **Daisy:** So, would you care for a tour of our family establishment, as well as a little... catching up with me Donald?

 **Donald:** Would I ever!

 **Scrooge:** You can count me in too, lass! I always love to see the achievements of those I inspire.

And with that, Scrooge, Donald, and Launchpad followed Daisy out of the lobby, while the kids stayed behind.

 **Louie:** Ugh, whatever they mean by catching up, I do _not_ want to see it.

 **May:** You and me both.

 **April:** (to the boys and Webby) So, do you guys wanna see the awesomeness that happens in the confines of this building?

 **Dewey:** Well, what we've already seen was awesome enough, but I'm interested in seeing how you can top it!

 **June:** Perfect, come with us and we'll give you our own, very bodacious tour!

The children all gathered into the elevator, after which April pushed the button to bring them up. As they waited in the elevator while the soft music played, the children awkwardly waited to reach their floor.

 **May:** Sooooooo... what do you guys do?

 **Huey:** Well, we and our Uncle Donald live with our great Uncle Scrooge at McDuck Manor...

Before Huey could finish his opening statement, April, May and June shared a loud gasp.

 **June:** You both live and are related to the richest duck in the world?!

 **April:** And you can introduce yourself with that statement?!

 **Louie:** (chuckles) Yep, awesome isn't it?

The girls then replied with a loud squeal.

 **April:** I bet you guys go on tons of amazing business trips.

 **Dewey:** Uh... not exactly, but we _have_ been on a lot of trip trips. We've been to Mt Neverrest, Macaw, Atlantis, Egypt...

As Dewey continued to list the things he and his family had done, the elevator, which was only at the 5th floor, continued upward toward the 20th, and highest floor. As they finally reached the top floor, Dewey continued on the list even as the door opened.

 **Dewey:** We won the Druitt's cup in Scotland, we battled a huge money shark, we...

 **April:** Oh, looks like we're here! (chuckles)

The children then stepped out of the elevator. June expressed her amazement of all the things the McDuck-Duck family has done.

 **June:** Wow, your family sounds like quite the adventuring type!

 **Dewey:** Haha, yeah, who knew right? We never even knew we were related to Scrooge until months ago.

 **Webby:** I mostly join them too. I've lived with my granny at McDuck manor for a long time, but I've never really been on any adventures until I met these three!

 **May:** Well, we can't say we're really that exciting.

 **April:** Yeah, our mom never really had time for vacations, so the only trips we ever went on were for conferences and whatnot.

 **June:** But hey, a bring-your-kid-to-work outing to Cape Suzette isn't so bad!

 **Huey:** Cape Suzette?! We've been wanting to go there for a long time! You should consider yourselves lucky!

 **May:** Heh, thanks, but we've always dreamed of a *real* adventure, you know? One where we didn't have to worry about keeping mom's business going.

 **Dewey:** Aw, don't sweat it, I'm sure our Uncle Scrooge will be glad to have you guys tag along sometime.

Touched by Dewey's reassurance, May and June each gave a smile.

 **April:** Here we are gang! Welcome to the office of the one and only Donna Duck.

April lead the others through the automatic doors and into Donna's office.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys and girls walked into the office of Donna Duck, an enormous room decorated from top to bottom with pictures of Donna with all of her different creations and awards. The boys and Webby were astounded by this spectacle, while April, May and June each had a sorrowful look on their faces.

 **Huey:** (looking at all the portraits and awards on the wall) Wow! You're mom made all this stuff?! I can't imagine how much JW badges this would be worth to build all this!

 **April:** Yep, these were all from Webfoot's heyday years ago. We've never seen our mother as happy as she was then.

 **Dewey:** So, what exactly happened since then?

 **April:** Well, we don't have an exact answer. You see, our mom didn't want to dwell too much on her own crisis, since she didn't want us to worry too much for her.

(April then pointed out a portrait of Donna and her three daughters in front of the ribbon cutting of Webfoot when they were just babies)

 **April:** (woefully) Since she was always trying to alternate between getting her business back in order and raising us, she thought it best not to make us worry about her troubles as well. But if you follow me over here, we may have some clues to why she may be struggling.

The boys and Webby followed April to Donna's desk area, a very large space with a sea of papers spread across the desk. May and June were busy trying to sort the mess out.

 **Louie:** Whoa! I don't think I've ever seen so much paperwork before! Heh, if I had to deal with this I'd probably have trouble running a business too, ya know?

Louie gave a snicker, to which the others responded with a glare.

 **May:** This isn't just paperwork.

 **June:** Webfoot was one of the most successful businesses in Duckburg and the tri-county area, until the competition came in.

May and June spread out some sheets of paper for the boys and Webby to see. They simultaneously responded with a gasp.

 **Huey:** Waddle?!

 **Dewey:** Glomgold Industries?!

 **Webby:** These are some of Scrooge's biggest business rivals! And they managed to bring your family business down?!

 **April:** Well, we don't exactly know if they were directly responsible, but after 7 years of Webfoot's tenure, our stocks have started to decline drastically, while at the same time, these companies stocks started to increase! Oddly enough though, McDuck Enterprises has been more successful than any of these businesses for years, and yet it never posed a threat to Webfoot at all.

 **Dewey:** (angrily) Well after meeting some of these business tycoons personally, we wouldn't put it past these crooks to try to sabotage your family's company! You want us to tell our Uncle Scrooge about this?

 **June:** Oh no,no,no! Heh, that's very kind of you, but... we don't want to get you guys mixed up in all this. Dealing with us would be kind of a burden, you know? Especially May here.

 **May:** (shrugs) Eh, she's not wrong, I can be a bit difficult.

 **Huey:** (snickers, as he thumbs toward Louie) You're not the only one.

Louie also gave a slight shrug and smirked as Dewey and Webby snickered.

 **April:** Anywho, wanna see what we do for our mom?! Just take a trip down the chute to your wildest dreams!

 **May:** It literally goes 9 stories down to the bottom.

 **June:** Just wait till you feel the g-force!

 **Huey:** A chute? Mark Beaks totally ripped that off with his slide!

 **Dewey:** Hey, less thinking, more thrill!

Dewey, Louie and Webby darted for the chute and with a loud, hearty "Whoo!" they each jumped down, while Huey hesitantly stood behind, gaping in suspicion.

 **May:** Well, Red, you gonna go?

 **Huey:** Hmmm, I suppose so.

Huey crawls into the chute, and gives a half-hearted "Whee", before April, May and June enthusiastically leaped down the chute.


	5. Chapter 5

We then cut to Daisy, Donald, Scrooge, and Launchpad taking in the sights of the different building areas.

 **Daisy:** Here, we have the Virtual Reality department. Just pop on one of these goggles and you'll literally be in any world you can imagine.

 **Launchpad:** Hmmmm...

Intrigued, Launchpad tried on one of the goggles, turned them on, and immediately, he found himself flying at mach speed in a jet among a formation of other jets, as "Ride of the Valkyries" echoed in his head, we went from slightly confused to abruptly determined and focused.

 **Launchpad:** Ziyi, Oceanica, I'm coming.

As Scrooge, Donald, and Daisy looked on, Launchpad began dashing from left to right in a steering fashion.

 **Daisy:** (concerned) Should I be worried about him?

 **Scrooge** : Nah, just leave him be. A little something to keep him occupied.

 **Daisy:** Well... I suppose that's what the roaming area is for.

Scrooge, Daisy, and Donald left Launchpad to continue experiencing his virtual fantasy while they toured the rest of the place.

 **Scrooge:** (to Daisy) So, lass, what have you been up to all these years?

 **Daisy:** (sighs) Well, I guess you could say I've been here and there.

Daisy looked from side to side, then stepped in front of Scrooge and Donald to stop their walking.

 **Daisy:** You guys want to know the truth about why my sister lent me her company?

Scrooge and Donald looked at teach other, then nodded intently. As she told Scrooge and Donald about her past, images of Daisy's flashbacks were shown.

 **Daisy:** After helping Donna with bookkeeping for her company, I grew inspired to start a business of my own. For a while though, my sister insisted I continue to help

her run her company, and she would provide a large investment in my company once she raised enough funds. Of course, this proved to take much longer than she

thought it would, as her profits started to diminish over the years. I started a fundraiser to try to help her make ends meet, but being quite the hard worker, she was

always too stubborn to accept handouts. I knew she would take it too personally if she found out I made the charity in her name, so I decided the best option would

be to leave Duckburg and start fundraising all across the nation. I managed to raise enough funds to keep her going for a while, but I made sure she never found out

it was from me when I sent her her share of the funds. Eventually, my fundraiser became so successful that I sort of gotten carried away with my own business, until

one day, when I remembered that I had forgotten to give Donna her portion of the funds, and in my haste, I had accidentally sent it under my name. After my sister

figured out the anonymous money sender was me, she called me up and said, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but since I'm clearly not as successful as I

thought I could be without anyone's help, it's obvious you'd be more suited to run my company". I insisted that she didn't leave her business, especially with April,

May and June still growing up, but I knew there was no talking her out of it, so as soon as I returned to Duckburg, we both exchanged a hug, wished each other good

luck, and Donna boarded her plane without saying another word. Until she comes back, that is *if* she comes back, I have to raise my nieces, but I don't have the

heart to tell them why she left, since she never told them either.

Donald, clearly saddened by Daisy's story sniffled and gave Daisy an empathetic hug.

 **Donald:** Oh, Daisy I'm sorry.

 **Daisy:** No, I'm the one who should be sorry. If it weren't for me, my sister wouldn't have dropped everything and left her family.

 **Scrooge:** Don't blame yourself, dear. Donald and I know a thing or two about a scenario like that. Why, his sister Della was quite the prideful one as well, and it was because of that pride that Donald had to raise his nephews by himself, and he turned out quite the successful caretaker.

Scrooge then put a hand on Daisy's shoulder with reassurance.

 **Scrooge:** My point is, don't let anyone suffer due to the choice of a family member.

 **Daisy:** (wipes away a tear) That means a lot, Mr. McDuck, but how can I ever tell my nieces about this? Right now they think Donna's away for business, if they

found out that might not be true, they may never look at their mother, or even me, the same way again.

 **Scrooge:** Just keep them in the dark until the truth comes out, and no matter how hard the truth may be, let them know that you care very deeply about them and only want the best for them.

 **Donald:** He's right, Daisy. The boy's may have found out what happened to their mother, but they'll never forget who their family is, and neither will your nieces.

Touched by their words of encouragement, Daisy smiled and leaned in to give Scrooge and Donald a big hug.

 **Daisy:** Thank you guys so much!


	6. Chapter 6

As the children made their way down the chute from the top to the bottom of the building, their cheerful screams echoed all the way to the bottom. Finally, the first to make it to the bottom was Dewey, followed by Webby, Louie, Huey, April, May, and June, and they all landed safely on a padded floor.

 **Dewey:** Wow! If I worked here, I would definitely waste my time riding that chute, and being fired would be totally worth it!

 **June:** (as she helped Dewey get up) Told you it would be awesome!

 **April:** This establishment is actually the first to have the sense of thrill incorporated into an ordinary workday! But that's only the beginning. If you follow us, we'll show you guys the workshop area!

The boys and Webby followed the three girls once again, while Huey remained suspicious about the Mark Beaks vibes he was getting from the chute.

 **Huey:** I feel like I should let you girls know that when Dewey and I applied for an internship with Mark Beaks at Waddle, he had a slide for all of his employees in the workplace, one fairly similar to the chute you guys have here.

 **Dewey:** Except you know, not nearly as fun! And besides, we all agreed we don't really like Beaks, didn't we?

 **Huey:** My point is, if you girls think some of Scrooge's nemeses were responsible for running Webfoot out of business, you don't think they might have... well, stolen ideas from your mom, do you?

The girls stopped for a moment, exchanged looks, then burst out in laughter. The boys and Webby gaped in confusion.

 **April:** Stolen ideas? That's impossible! Whenever our mom had ideas, she would never let them be known to anyone.

 **May:** Yeah, even we weren't allowed to know what her ideas for inventions were until she was ready. Good thing too, 'cause I'm really not the best at keeping secrets.

 **June:** As for that slide you guys saw, it's not like that's a very complex idea anyway, so I'd probably be more surprised if no other businesses haven't thought of that.

 **April:** But if you guys *really* want to see some top-of-the-line stuff, check out our mom's other creations!

At that, the girls led the others into the workshop, upon which the boys and Webby's jaws dropped at the sight of all the different inventions that flooded the area.

 **Huey:** Holy smokes! I bet Gyro Gearloose hasn't manufactured this many things yet!

Dewey took notice of another robotic T-rex and gasped.

 **Dewey:** Another robot t-rex?! It looks just like the one in the lobby!

 **June:** Oh, the one in the lobby is just a model. Check out what this baby can do!

June pressed a button on a remote, and the T-rex stretched out it's neck and unleashed an earth-shattering roar that shook the room, causing everyone to cover their ears. Dewey's eyes widened and he squealed with amazement. June then pressed another button, and the T-rex reached down, grabbed Dewey, and tossed him into his robotic mouth. Everyone gasped at first, but then Dewey launched out of a hole in the back of the T-rex's head, and then ecstatically slid down the T-rex's tail, which then cracked like a whip and launched Dewey high into the air. Dewey screamed with delight as he flew through the air and landed on a target right next to the others.

 **Dewey:** (ecstatic) Whoo! Now *that's* top-of-the-line!

 **April:** Yep! Our mom made copies of these robots for amusements park animatronics, with a bit of a twist from the usual kinds.

 **Webby:** And she made *all* of this by herself?!

 **April:** Well... for the most part. My sisters and I always help her with her different contraptions once she announces ideas for her new projects to us, and we sort of have our own different tasks.

She motions to June, who pulls out her favorite ratchet to fix up one of the robotic dogs, which then stands up, wags it's robotic tail and barks.

 **April:** June mostly does the more hands-on, mechanical stuff...

May then walks up to the robot dog, then gestures it to sit, roll over, and fetch June's ratchet after throwing it, to which it complies with each order.

 **April:**... and May is great with testing out each invention.

The robot dog then runs over to Webby, knocking her down to the floor, then licking her face as she giggles.

 **April:** Heh, sorry. This one may have a few bugs to be worked out.

 **May:** (as she playfully elbows April) Meanwhile, Miss Brainy Bird here takes care of all the boring business-type-stuff.

 **April:** Au contraire, evaluating sales and budget increases is the most intellectually stimulating part of running a business.

May just looked at her sister with a perplexed stare.

 **April:** (sighs) Or in Mayduckese, it's the most "rad" part. (waves her hands sarcastically)

 **May:** Pfft, well try training a robotic dog and see how that works out for you.

 **June:** Training!? How about putting together a robot dog? Do you have any idea how big of a rush it is to put together a successful contraption?

 **April:** Well, let's not forget, without my bookkeeping skills, you two probably wouldn't have anything to build or test! Not only is my line of work more fun, it's more important!

 **May:** I'm sorry, but your beak keeps moving, and only air and sound comes out!

As the three girls kept going back and forth, the boys and Webby decided to slowly walk to the side and talk amongst themselves.

 **Dewey:** Okay, is it me, or are these three, like... totally awesome!

 **Webby:** Ha, you said it! I think I can consider them my fifth, sixth, and seventh best friends!

 **Louie:** Even ignoring the fact that they literally have the same last names as us, I'll admit their pretty cool too.

 **Huey:** Yes, I agree that they're a pretty interesting bunch too, but let's not forget that Uncle Scrooge's rivals may have had something to do with their mother's business declining, and after that chute, I can't really shake the feeling that there may be more to the decline than just competition, so let's try to keep looking for clues, okay?

Dewey, Louie, and Webby exchanged glances, then nodded their heads in agreement. They then walked back to the girls, who were continuing to bicker about whose task is the most fun. Huey loudly cleared his throat, bringing their argument to an end.

 **April:** Oh wow, so sorry! We didn't mean to get all worked up like that! (chuckles nervously)

 **Huey:** Ah, no worries! My brothers and I do that all the time.

 **Webby:** And sometimes I'll get caught in the middle of it.

 **April:** Anyway, shall we get a move on? We got some more gadgets and what-nots we think you'll enjoy!

The girls once again led the boys and Webby through the workshop, but as they walked, Huey suddenly stopped when he spotted something...


End file.
